The present invention relates to a shift control device of a saddle-ride-type vehicle, such as a motorcycle.
JP-A-2009-209970 discloses a shift control device of a motorcycle in which, although the engagement and disengagement of a clutch is performed by an actuator, a shift manipulation of a transmission is performed in such a manner that a shift drum is rotated by a manipulation force which a rider imparts to a shift pedal.